


Paradise

by TiassheReisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Based on Percy Jackson series, Character Death, Demigods, Greek Mythology AU, HQxPJO, Happy (?) Ending, Hopeful Ending, Kiyoomi as Calypso, Longing, M/M, PJO AU, Reincarnation, fading, side character Ushiwaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha
Summary: Kiyoomi is tired. Tired of looking at their backs as they leave him on the island of Ogygia. They said they will come back but never did... Maybe one day, a Hero will come to break this curse that imprisoned him for thousands of years...- An Au wherein Kiyoomi is in the same situation as Calypso, imprisoned on his home island for thousands of years, Heroes wash up on his island for him to help and only to leave him behind.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Part 1

He sits on the porch of his villa, staring at the calm ocean in front. The place is beautiful, full of different kinds of flowers, birds chirping from the trees as the sun shines above. 

A paradise.

But this paradise serves as his prison for thousands of years.

Many heroes came, but all of them walked away, leaving him behind. Kiyoomi can only stare as he watches all of them leave, choosing their lives outside of this paradise. Their heroic lives.

Choosing the adventure and the glory that comes with it.

Being punished for siding with your parents is a cruel fate that the gods gave him, staying on this island for countless years, to be _visited_ by Heroes that will eventually leave. 

The last one had been a son of Zeus. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi is a true embodiment of a Hero, refined, dignified, a man whose qualities cannot be measured. Kiyoomi found him on the island's shore, barely breathing, life hanging by a thread. 

He did not hesitate to help him, but since when did he turn his back against those who need him? Never. They were the ones who turned their backs on him, always. That has never changed, not after all these years. 

Two days, that's how long the man slept. Each time Kiyoomi looks at him, he wonders how he survived the wounds. But then again, Kiyoomi reminds himself that everyone who comes to this island is either a god or a Hero. 

"Ugh." The man groans, eyebrows frowning. He's waking. 

"Do not move." Kiyoomi remains sitting on the chair right next to the bed where the wounded Hero is. The man moves his head, eyes filled with obvious questions. "You're in my villa and my name is Kiyoomi." 

The man frowns, wondering if Kiyoomi can read his mind. 

"Thank you." His deep raspy voice made took Kiyoomi aback, not expecting how soothing the other man's voice is. "My name is Wakatoshi. Ushijima Wakatoshi." 

"And your godly parent?" 

Once again, Kiyoomi surprised the wounded man who recovered almost instantly from the sudden question. It's not a question that anyone asks in the mortal realm unless you're part of the hidden world that is masked by the Mist. 

"Zeus." 

The answer did not surprise Kiyoomi. Any child of one of the Big Three is often more powerful than the other Demigods. 

"Where are we?" 

"On my island." He vaguely answers, refusing to provide information unless specifically asked. 

"I need to get back to the Camp. They need me there." There's an urgency in his voice, eyes begging Kiyoomi to help him go back. 

How many times had Kiyoomi heard these phrases? These words? Several times that he lost count. Of all the times he's heard of these words, he should be used to it, yet his heart still aches, it aches whenever he's reminded that he will stay on this island forever - alone.

"You need to recover from your injuries. Once you're well enough, I will send you back to where you wish to be taken." It sounds like a promise to himself, a promise not to be attached again.

"Thank you." 

The following days, Kiyoomi tried to minimize his interactions with this man, yet he fails. There's something in Wakatoshi that draws him in, pulling him closer, making him want to know more. 

So here he is, finding himself sitting right next to Wakatoshi as he tells him about his adventures, the quests he completed successfully. For someone who accomplished so much, he sounds so humble, so benevolent, traits that are often lacking in the children of Zeus. 

"What do you do outside of Camp Half-Blood?" 

"Volleyball."

"What is that?" 

"You haven't heard of it?" Kiyoomi only raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, right. You've never been outside." 

"Pitiful, isn't it?" 

"I'm sorry. It is not my intention to - "

"It is fine. I'm used to it." _Or at least that's what I want to believe._

"Do you still want to hear more stories?" 

"Well, we got nothing to do except exchange stories." That was a mistake on Kiyoomi's part. The more he knows about Wakatoshi, the more he wants more - wishes for more. How many times has he told himself not to get attached? He never listened to his own advice. 

_Don't get attached. He's going to leave one day. He's going to leave you. You are not stupid._

He is stupid, a fool who fell in love so easily by just spending a few days with this Hero. It only took him a few days before wishing that Wakatoshi's wounds will never heal because if he's still injured, he will stay here with him. 

That wish did not come true. Days pass by, his wounds are getting better, warning Kiyoomi that it is a matter of time before Wakatoshi leaves, before he will be alone again. 

"You said that you've never left this island." Wakatoshi asks all of a sudden while they are eating dinner. 

"Yes, since I arrived here."

"Why is that?" 

"Because of my sins." He looked straight into Wakatoshi's eyes before he continues. "The sins that the gods could never forget." 

"You've been here for thousands of years, shouldn't that be enough as a punishment for what you've done?" The demigod's words made the titan smile, appreciating the concern underneath the disapproving tone in his voice while saying those words. 

"They could never let their guard down. Not from someone like me."

"What - "

"Let's finish eating. You have to leave tomorrow, right? You have to take a rest." It took everything in him to finish that sentence without his voice cracking at the thought of this man leaving him. Just like the other Heroes before him. 

When it is time for him to leave, Kiyoomi's hands are shaking but Wakatoshi only looks at him sadly - like an apology as if telling him that he is doing what he must do. 

"This is a magical island. If you stay here with me, you will be immortal. You no longer have to risk your life for the gods that only see demigods as pawns to boost their egos." Kiyoomi is sure that the gods of Olympus heard his words but he finds it in himself caring less if it means that this man will stay with him. "If you stay here, you do not need to go to war, you will be safe here, be at peace." 

"I apologize, Kiyoomi." He said. "I want to - "

"Then, stay. If you wanted to, then stay." He demands sounding almost desperate. He's never begged for someone to stay with him until now. Only with Wakatoshi. 

"The world needs me. I cannot sleep knowing my family and friends are in danger." A selfless decision, always thinking of others before himself, a true hero unlike the others before him. The others chose to leave because they wanted a life full of danger and glory. They bask in the praises of others as they prove their strength through the monsters they slew and the wars they won

But Wakatoshi is different. He decided to go because the others need him, making Kiyoomi halt his desperate pleas. There are no words that can make him change his mind and what's left are the eyes staring at him, apologizing to him. 

"Alright." He said, waving his hands before a magical raft appears. "Think of the place you wish to be taken and the raft will take you there." 

"Kiyoomi, I will - "

"Please don't. Don't give me promises you will never keep." All the heroes that wash up his island always promise him that they will come back to take him away, to free him, yet none of them came back. No one ever did. He's tired of hearing promises, tired of hoping, only to end up with false hopes that wither as time passes by. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I am sure you are." Kiyoomi smiles bitterly. "Go now." _Before I beg you again._

Before stepping on the raft, Wakatoshi looks at Kiyoomi again, feeling guilty, sad.

As the raft slowly disappears into the horizon, once again, Kiyoomi finds himself alone while staring at the Hero's back, the Hero who left him. 

The gods are cruel. They always send him a Hero that he can help and heal but could never help him. They send him a Hero that he always falls for, a Hero that will always leave. 

_This will be the last..._ He firmly promised to himself. Never again will he beg a Hero to stay with him. Never again will he sound desperate for their affection and companionship. 

It is tiring. He is tired of looking at their backs as they leave him, tired of crying in the middle of the night while he remembers the memories they share.

Memories… That’s the only thing that they left to him, and the pain that comes with it.

_‘I will not fall again…’_

A promise to himself.

Maybe the gods and the Fates will pity him at least he hopes they will. He hopes that they will stop sending him Heroes that will only break his heart. Knowing them, that’s not possible. He knows a new Hero will come again after hundreds of years…

Or so he thought…


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu finds himself falling because of his stupidity in the middle of a battle. He thought he will end up dying only to wake up on a beautiful island where he meets a man whose beauty can rival Aphrodite's. 
> 
> "You're more beautiful than Aphrodite." 
> 
> "You'll be cursed by the goddess of Love and Beauty for saying that."

Atsumu thinks that if he will die, Charon will be there to welcome him in the Underworld or maybe a random skeleton will guide him to Elysium. Those were his thoughts as he finds himself falling to his death because of a stupid prank he pulled at his twin brother, Osamu. 

No, it wasn't exactly a stupid prank. It was a miscalculation on his part that the gorgon will somehow manage to kick his stupid ass to the ocean below them. He meant to trick Osamu that he's injured so he will take care of the monster and he will have lesser work to do, but this stupidity only led him to his downfall - literally.

"Tsumu!" Osamu yelled when he saw his twin brother falling hundreds of meters. He vaguely felt the impact of falling on the ocean before his consciousness fades away. 

When he opened his eyes, the sunlight made him squint a little before a shadow looms above him, shading him from the harsh sunlight. His eyes flutter, trying to discern the shadow above. 

"I'm in heaven." He mumbles.

"This is not heaven, fool." 

"Then why do I see an angel?" He still can't take his eyes off this person, no, he's not a person, he's an angel that descended from heaven. 

"I'm not an angel." 

"If this is not heaven, it must Elysium." If this is what it means being in Elysium, then he'd rather stay here if it means he can stare at the beauty before him. 

"This must be a joke." The beautiful man grumbles before walking away, leaving Atsumu still on the shore. The lack of shade from the sun forcefully woke up Atsumu from his half-asleep state, eyes surveying the area. 

A beautiful island. He blinks a few times, trying to remember what happened and why he's here. He vaguely remembers being in a quest with his twin brother, slacking off in the middle of the battle before he fell on the ocean. After that... After that, he's here, on an unknown island with a beautiful man who is walking away. 

"Wait! Ah, ouch!" He whimpers after the pain registers from suddenly getting up. He's slightly injured, most probably from the fall. Had he been a normal human being, he would have been dead by now. Atsumu reminds himself to thank his father, Apollo, for gifting him with a sturdy body to survive a near-death fall to the ocean. 

"I said, wait!" He is limping while he chases after the tall, slender, dark-haired man who stops to look at him, eyes as dark as the night, two moles on his forehead only adds to the beauty that cannot be justified by mere words. 

Atsumu stops to stare at him, mouth gaping in shock.

"If you're not going to say anything, then I'll be going now." 

"A god. A beautiful god." That's a stupid answer but Atsumu doesn't care. 

"I'm not a god, fool!" 

"Then, what are you? A nymph? Oh, wait, nymphs are supposed to be women." The beautiful man did not like the words coming from Atsumu because his eyes only flared with annoyance while looking at him, hands shaking before he shouts at the skies above.

"This is not funny! You give me this?! A fool?!" 

"Hey! You've been calling me a fool several times now. I have a name, it's Miya Atsumu!" 

"I don't want to know who you are. Just leave this island." 

"I just got here. Why should I leave?" He smirks, enjoying the look of the beautiful man's face that he has yet to know the name. "What's your name?" 

"You're not worthy of knowing it." He walks away again, but Atsumu is not the one to easily give up even if it means he will have to crawl to catch up to the beautiful man. 

They arrived at a villa not too far from the shore. It's simple yet elegant, a perfect home to house such beauty. 

"You're not allowed inside." The tall, dark-haired man said, eyes warning Atsumu not to test his patience. 

"Can't you be hospitable to your guest?" 

"I never invited you to come here. I'd rather you go away and leave." 

"Sorry, Mr. Beautiful, I ain't leaving just yet. Besides, I am not in the right physical state to leave on my own." He points to his twisted foot and a few injuries from here and there. He's had worse, but if a demigod like him goes on a journey, he must be in the best shape, prepared to be attacked at any given time. 

"Fine. Use that hut over there." When Atsumu follows the direction his slender fingers are pointing at, he winces at the _guest room_ that he's supposed to use. 

"That?" 

"Yes, that." Then he leaves again, although not fast enough because the second Atsumu notices his retreating form, his hand reaches to grab the other man's arm. 

The simple touch made Atsumu feel a little spark, like a lightning, coursing through his veins. When their eyes meet, brown eyes meet black ones, Atsumu feels as if he is in a trance as if an unknown force is pulling him towards this beautiful man. 

"You're more beautiful than Aphrodite." That wasn't what he wants to say but his mouth must have a mind of its own. 

"You'll be cursed by the goddess of Love and Beauty for saying that." He said before taking his arm back. "Go take a bath. You stink. I'll give you spare clothes and medicine to help you heal your wounds so you can leave immediately." 

That was his words before leaving Atsumu who is still shocked at that spark and stupidity. 

_What was that?_

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Kiyoomi wants to curse the gods of Olympus several times since he saw another Hero wash up on his island. It hasn't been that long since Wakatoshi left and now they send him another Hero. 

One look at him and Kiyoomi knows he's up to no good, an obnoxious man whose ego and idiocy can reach the depths of Tartarus itself and he's right. The moment Miya Atsumu opens his mouth, Kiyoomi knows that the gods sent him as a joke. 

Amongst the heroes that wash up on his island, Miya Atsumu is the only one who wasn't on death's door, he's as healthy as any other demigod save for a few injuries that weren't life-threatening. And amongst the Heroes the gods sent to his island, he's the most insufferable, annoying, and the loudest. 

"Leave now." He insists after seeing that Atsumu's injuries are healed enough for him to leave.

"I don't even have a boat! I don't know how to make a raft! I'm not a son of Hephaestus who can make something out of the wood. I only know how to shoot arrows and sing." The blonde-haired man argued. 

His argument makes sense, reminding Kiyoomi of the curse.

"I'll give you a boat." 

"Oh? How?" 

Kiyoomi closes his eyes, imagining a boat or a raft, but unlike the other times, no raft or boat appeared. He tried several times and fails multiple times. 

"Argh!" He grumbles in frustration. The curse will only let someone leave if he has fallen for the Hero. Just looking at Atsumu made him snort. As if he will fall for him.

"You look like you want to take a dump. Are you okay?" This is what he's talking about. There's no way he will fall for someone like this. 

"Build a raft or a boat, I do not care. Just leave this island." 

"I'll leave when I felt like it. Besides, you haven't given me your name." 

"You're not worthy of my name." His response only challenged the Hero, laughing confidently. 

He pesters Kiyoomi to give his name that the latter refuses to give no matter how many times he insists. No matter how many times Kiyoomi tries to avoid him, he's always there, annoying the Hades out of him. 

His mouth never stops talking, always telling Kiyoomi stories about his childhood, his life outside of this island. Kiyoomi doesn't need the full details to know what kind of Hero Atsumu is. 

He's the exact opposite of Wakatoshi which is why it made him wonder what the gods have been thinking when they sent him to this island even while knowing that it's almost impossible for Kiyoomi to fall for someone like him.

That's what he thought. 

"Oh, your name is Kiyoomi. It's a mouthful. I'll call you Omi!"

Kiyoomi finally gives in after Atsumu's endless persistence in getting his name. He’s lost all his will in denying him the answers only for the Hero to come back , asking again and again.

"Huh?!" 

"It suits you! I like it!" Then he chuckles, satisfied at the nickname he gave. Despite Kiyoomi's multiple attempts of stopping him from calling him 'Omi', he never listens, always calling him Omi just to get a reaction out of him. 

He intentionally pesters Kiyoomi, telling him stupid jokes that he has not heard all his life. It was annoying at first but it became funny when hearing it from Atsumu. He used to glare at him, calling him a fool meant as an insult but he finds that Atsumu's not affected at all. 

He gave up from there. There's no use in trying to be angry at his stupid jokes. He may not admit it but he finds his joke quite funny now, even if he doesn't get it most of the time. 

Kiyoomi never thought that the two of them can hold a proper conversation at all. It was at night, the two of them sitting in front of the bonfire. 

"We used to sing in Camp Half-Blood. Maybe I should sing you a song." 

"No, thank you. I'd rather save my ears from your terrible voice." 

"So mean, Omi-Omi! I'll still sing for you! And FYI, my voice is fantastic!" 

"FYI?"

"It means for your information." Kiyoomi nods, adding another modern term that he's never heard before. His attention soon turns back to Atsumu when he starts singing. 

As a son of Apollo, having a beautiful voice should not be surprising at all. No, this is not what Kiyoomi finds surprising at all. He finds it surprising that his heart starts to beat loudly while staring at Atsumu, singing in front of him, the fire illuminating his handsome face. 

Their eyes meet again. He used to hate looking at his eyes, at his smug face, or the way he smirks confidently at him, but now, he finds it endearing, comforting. This is when Kiyoomi realizes that he has fallen again.

"You should leave now that your injuries are healed enough." Kiyoomi told Atsumu a week after he arrived on the island. 

"You want me to leave?" 

"Yes. I don't need you here." That came out harsher than Kiyoomi plans to but this is a must. The more he gets closer to him the more he feels as if the history repeating itself. After Wakatoshi left, he told himself that he will never be that desperate again, that he will not beg Atsumu to stay.

"Oh." Atsumu was surprised by the bluntness. 

"T-The boat is ready." He points at the boat on the shore, waiting for its passenger. 

"Why all of a sudden?" 

"It is not. You are meant to leave this island." _To leave me behind._

"How about you?" 

"This is my home, my birthplace. This is where I belong." Kiyoomi answered, voice almost cracking. "You should leave now. Didn't you tell me that they need the best archer in Camp Half-Blood to fight a war against the Giants? That means you."

"Omi, I thought you don't believe me when I told you that I am the best archer?" Atsumu forces a smile, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere surrounding them. This only made Kiyoomi sigh in defeat.

"Atsumu." For the first time since the Hero arrived here, he finally uttered his name. "Leave now." 

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay here? With you?" Another sigh escaped Kiyoomi's lips after hearing these words. This is the first time he heard a Hero ask him these questions. It was always him asking for them to stay, yet here is the least heroic person he's ever met, asking him questions he's been dying to hear. 

"I don't want you to." He answered bravely. "As I said, you have a family that is waiting for your return. You should go now." _Before I change my mind._

"Omi - "

"Just go." 

"I'll come - "

"No." Kiyoomi shakes his head. "Don't promise." 

A heavy silence followed. 

"Before you go, I want to ask you a favor." Kiyoomi said. 

"Anything." 

"Close your eyes." Atsumu did and the next thing he felt was Kiyoomi's soft lips touching his. A farewell kiss. "Goodbye." Kiyoomi then sends Atsumu to the magical boat, pushing it away. This is for the best, for he knows that even though Atsumu may want to stay today, there will come a time that he wants to go back. Kiyoomi is not sure if he can take the pain should that ever happen, a day when the only person who wants to stay will suddenly leave him behind. 

He'd rather let him go now than bear that kind of pain. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

When Atsumu opens his eyes, he finds himself on the boat, sailing farther from the island of Ogygia. He wants to go back, but no matter how much he wills the boat to turn around, it's not, it's only taking him away from the island. 

Omi may not have told him about his identity, but Atsumu is no idiot, he knows what the curse is all about and why he can't leave. 

Maybe this is his karma from Aphrodite for saying that Omi is more beautiful than the goddess of love and beauty. Does he regret it? No, he does not. No matter how many curses are thrown at him, his opinion will never change.

How many years has Omi been there? How many Heroes came and left? Atsumu hates to think that he's one of them. No, he doesn't want to and will never be one of them. 

"I'll come back. I swear it on the River Styx." 


	3. Part 3

Atsumu looks at the lake of Camp Half-Blood. The water reminds him of the blue ocean surrounding Ogygia.

"Tsumu... Tsumu... " 

It's been more than a week since he came back to Camp Half-Blood, surprising all of them when he suddenly arrived, looking healthy as ever. He may be physically here but his mind is somewhere else. 

He longs for the smell of the ocean, the sweet scent of flowers surrounding the hut he used to stay at, and above all, he longs to see the ethereal beauty of the resident of that island. 

Kiyoomi. A name that will forever be engraved in his mind. 

"Atsumu!" The loud voice of his twin brother woke the blond-haired man who flinched at being woken up from his daydreaming.

"W-What?" Osamu's eyebrows furrow in worry while looking at his twin brother who just came back from gods know where. 

"You're always distracted." Osamu said.

"Ah. Yeah, no." He is distracted. "Sorry, were you saying something?" He forces a smile at Osamu who's looking at him worriedly. 

"I said they are waiting for us at the Big House." 

"Okay. Yeah, let's go." He gets up, following Osamu to the Big House where all the head counselors are. He and Osamu share the role of Head counselors for Apollo's cabin. 

As soon as they stepped inside, all eyes are on them, probably asking what took them so long to arrive but no one asked, deeming it not important at the moment because of other matters they must tackle. 

A prophecy and the war against the titans. Something about the child of lightning defeating them and whatnot. Honestly, Atsumu doesn't care about what the prophecy means, heck, he does not even know what it was.

What he knows is it's about Ushijima Wakatoshi leading the demigods to fight in the war that could claim their lives. 

Atsumu looks at the child of Zeus, sitting next to Chiron as he talks about what they can do to win this war. He doesn't listen to what he says, he just stares at the man, wondering if his assumptions are true. 

A year ago, Ushijima Wakatoshi suddenly vanished in the middle of the quest, worrying everyone in Camp Half-Blood. He was gone for almost two weeks before coming back one day, surprising everyone, just like Atsumu did a week ago. 

He's not the smartest demigod there is, he's no child of Athena, but he's not an idiot as what others claim him to be. Even without asking Wakatoshi, he can vaguely tell where he was when he disappeared - in Ogygia. 

Again, he was reminded of Omi. Did Wakatoshi leave the island because of the prophecy he must fulfill? Was he just like the other Heroes that landed there only to leave the man behind? 

Atsumu's stares became glares without him noticing. His eyes reflect hatred, pain, questions, and many more. 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Atsumu?" Wakatoshi's question woke him up from his musings, blinking in surprise at the Head Counselor of Zeus' Cabin. 

"H-Huh? What?" 

Everyone's attention turns to Atsumu, looking at him with deep worries. It's not just Osamu that noticed the changes in him. Everyone did. He's not what he used to be, not after coming back from his disappearance. 

"You've been staring at me for quite some time now. Is there anything you'd like to discuss?" 

"No. There's nothing. Sorry, I'm just not feeling well, I guess." He lies. There's something he wants to ask from him but he does not dare to do so. 

"Very well. Now that we've - " He stops midsentence, eyes looking past Atsumu's direction and so does everyone's. That made Atsumu curious. What could be behind him that made everyone shocked?

When he turned his head, he saw Kanoka Amai whose eyes are eerily glowing, signaling that she is about to deliver another prophecy. She looks at Atsumu before she said:

_To lure you when you fall_

_The child of the sun will crawl_

_Into endless midnight under the sun_

_The end of his life began_

_Forged by a promise in Paradise_

_Pledged with his sacrifice_

"Huh? Uhm. How did I get here?" Her eyes returned to normal after spouting the prophecy. 

"That's another prophecy. But for whom?" That question fell into deaf ears. They already know for whom, even if they are not a hundred percent sure that it's for Atsumu. 

**===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

He thinks of the prophecy even when Osamu tells him not to overthink. 

_Forged by a promise in Paradise..._

This reminds him of his promise just as he was leaving Ogygia. This is the only line that stuck in his head, the rest can go to Tartarus for all he cares. 

Ever since he left, he knows something in him changed no matter how much he tries to hide it, he can't, especially not with Osamu. 

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb on me, Atsumu. You know what I'm talking about." 

"I don't know what you're referring to if you're not going to tell me what it is you're talking about." He knows. He knows what Osamu is talking about, but as much as he can, he'd rather avoid talking about it. 

"What happened when you disappeared? Where have you been?" 

"On an unknown island." He lies. 

"An island? Is that why you are reading this book?" Atsumu stares at the book in Osamu's hands, wide-eyed. It's an old book that contains information about the titans from the first war as well as the legendary island of Ogygia. 

"What? I can't read about the stuff that happened a long time ago?" He feigns ignorance, diverting the topic somewhere else, hoping that it will get Osamu off his back.

"You don't read them unless you wanted to know something, Atsumu. Ogygia is a cursed island. Once you leave, there's no going back." As it turns out, Osamu figured out everything. 

"You don't know that." He firmly answers, angry at Osamu's words. He refused to believe that he can't go back there. He refused to believe that he won't be able to fulfill his promise to himself. 

It wasn't a promise to Omi but a promise to himself that he will go back and break the curse. That's what he wants and will do even if it means he will have to walk on Tartarus alone. 

"There is no way a demigod can break the curse that the gods placed on that island, Tsumu." Atsumu doesn't need to hear that because hearing them from someone else will only confirm his doubts if he could ever fulfill that promise. 

Can he? Can he break that curse? If so, at what cost? 

"Whatever's in your mind, give up, Tsumu." 

He doesn't, he never does. When Atsumu's mind is made up, he will do anything to accomplish whatever goal he's set for himself and this time, to go back to Ogygia. 

In the following months, while they are still preparing for the great war, he spent most of his free time in the library, looking for anything that can help him find Ogygia again. 

Often he finds himself throwing the book he's currently reading out of frustration, finding nothing but garbage inside, nothing but useless information about the Heroes that wash up on that island. 

It makes him mad. 

Mad at the gods of Olympus for imprisoning Omi for eternity, cursing him with a cruel fate of being left behind countless of times only for another Hero to do the same. Atsumu hates how he's one of them and he will continue to be part of the Heroes who left until he goes back. But how? There's no answer. 

He's desperate, frustrated. Sometimes, he doubts himself. What could he do? He's just a demigod, almost powerless against the powerful curse of the gods. 

But he perseveres, living his demigod life, fulfilling his duties as one of the Head Counselors of the Apollo Cabin, helping fight this war. He's never failed in doing so but outside of that, he goes back to his mission, to find a way how to fulfill that promise. 

The great war began with Wakatoshi leading from the front, slaying monsters like no one's business. That's to be expected, he's the son of Zeus after all.

Archers like Atsumu are supporting the melee attackers from the back, shooting one arrow after another that inevitably killed their enemies. 

With how chaotic the battle is, it's no surprise that their first line of defense broke down with how outnumbered they are. Soon, Atsumu finds himself fighting a hellhound using his sword.

It didn't occur to him that he got separated from his siblings as he's busy fighting to survive. 

It's in the middle of the day, the sun is high up, harshly providing them the light that they need to fight monsters, but that light soon begins to diminish.

No one noticed it right away, but when they did, they were alarmed. The monsters are more powerful in the dark and if the sun is covered by an unknown object, taking away their advantage, then this will pose as dangerous for the outnumbered demigods. 

It must be the enemies' doing. If they can prolong the battle till dawn, there's no way that the demigods can last. They will be exhausted, unable to continue should they not keep the battle short.

Everyone is thinking about this except Atsumu. He thinks of something else, of the prophecy.

_Into endless midnight under the sun,_

_The end of his life began._

He was in deep thoughts when all of a sudden, the hellhound attacked, forcing him to defend himself. He raised his sword only to be taken away by the hellhound using its mouth. That must be its plan, to take his weapon away, leaving him defenseless on the ground, surrounded by monsters.

 _'Is this how the end of my life will begin?'_

Dying here means going to the Underworld, probably in Elysium. It means he will not be able to fulfill his promise. 

_'I can't allow that to happen_.'

Finding a motivation to keep on fighting, he reaches for his bow, a gift from his father. 

' _Do not use the golden arrow unless you do not have a choice. You can only use it once. It is very powerful that it may endanger whoever uses it, so think wisely._ ' 

He remembers what his father told him when he gave this bow. He does not know what the bow will do and why his father warned him only to use it when he doesn't have a choice. 

Looking at the enemies surrounding him, Atsumu thinks that this is the time that he needs to use this, whatever it is. He's too far away from the others and even if they are nearby, they might not be able to help him in a situation wherein he's surrounded by several monsters. 

He looks around. They're at a disadvantage, not only in numbers but in power as well. With monsters twice as powerful because of the phenomenon, Atsumu knows that they will be defeated if they don't do something.

He looks at the skies above, eyes staring at the covered sun. If they break whatever's covering the sun, it will give them a chance to counterattack, a chance to survive this chaotic battle. 

He knows what he must do.

"Tsumu, no!" Osamu shouted too late. Atsumu raises his golden bow, breaking the gem right beside the arrow rest, then it happens - another phenomenon. 

A golden arrow appeared in his right hand. How it got there, he does not know. What he knows is that this arrow is dangerous, as if it's alive. 

A sudden flash of memories came into his mind while he stares at the arrow as if his life flashed before his eyes. 

His time with his twin brother, their banters, the pranks they pulled together, the time when they were chased by a monster when they were just children, coming to Camp Half-Blood, being claimed by Apollo, the quests he did over the years, and his time on the island of Ogygia. 

As if in a trance, he lifts the golden arrow, placing the bowstrings in the nock before placing the shaft on the arrow rest. 

"ATSUMU!" Several people are shouting for his name along with the monsters that are rushing to stop him. 

He closes his eyes and what he envisions is nothing but the ethereal beauty of Kiyoomi whom he left on the island. He curses in his mind, pained at the memory, at the curse and his helplessness. 

He thinks of nothing except for his promise that he has yet to fulfill along with the hindrances that prevent him from doing so. 

When he opens his eyes, he looks at the shielded sun like a person looking at its enemy, as if this is what hinders him from fulfilling his promise. With those in my mind, he shoots the arrow, straight to the shielded sun. 

Then it happens, the light of the sun came back after the arrow exploded, sending hopes to the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. It signals a counterattack, a chance to win. 

But at what cost? 


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> Character death, Fading, Reincarnation

Dreams... That's a foreign concept to a titan like Kiyoomi. Gods and titans do not dream, never. 

So, why is he seeing him in his dream? 

No matter how many months have passed, he could never forget that questionable blond hair of his or the way he smirks, the way his eyes spark with hints of mischievousness that irks Kiyoomi to no end. No, he cannot forget that no matter what he does. 

"Omi..." The Atsumu in this dream is different. The smile on his lips does not reach his eyes. He stands there, looking at Kiyoomi, the light surrounding him is fading. 

Alarmed, Kiyoomi approaches him with urgency, hand reaching out only to find Atsumu's body consumed by the light behind. Kiyoomi cannot understand what all of these mean - the meaning behind his sad smile, the light that consumed him, or the fact that a titan like Kiyoomi is dreaming. 

All he knows is that he failed to reach him on time. He shouts for Atsumu's name only for it to echo into the void. 

Then he wakes. 

He's panting as if he just ran for miles. Kiyoomi frowns, hand reaching for his cheeks, feeling the warm tears that fell from his right eye. Confusion overtakes his mind as he recalls what he just saw in his dream. 

He gets up, walking toward the window in his villa to stare at the beach in front, particularly in the spot where he last saw Atsumu before he left. 

Oddly, Kiyoomi feels so attached to him, the least Heroic man he's ever met. Yes, he was sad when the Hero leaves but never for long. Only with Atsumu. 

It makes him laugh bitterly when he remembers how he used to hate Atsumu's annoying laughter that echoes in his island, or how he's boasting about his achievements, boasting that Kiyoomi ignores most of the time. It makes him laugh at how ironic it is to miss someone he pushed away, yet here he is, woken up from his slumber by the Hero who appeared in his dream. 

It worries him what that dream meant. Even if he wants to push the worries away, he can't. For a titan to dream, it can only mean that something must have happened to Atsumu. 

Titans do not pray, they will never do that, yet Kiyoomi is on the verge of doing so, to pray to all gods and goddesses to keep Atsumu safe. 

"I hope you are okay." He hopes, but he knows that Atsumu may not be.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Osamu clenches his fist while looking at his twin brother, lying on the bed, eyes closed. There are no words that can describe what he feels while looking at Atsumu who is in a coma. 

His heroic deed gave way to a chance that the demigods seized to win against the monsters. It was a heroic sacrifice at the expense of his life almost burning. 

To sacrifice his life for others? Osamu knows better that Atsumu will never do that, hell, he even slacks off during their quests, letting Osamu deal with the monsters so he can save himself from trouble. 

What pushed Atsumu to do what he did? No one knows. 

What Osamu knows is that has something to do with the prophecy the Oracle told them in the Big House. They were not sure if it's meant for Atsumu, but now, they are. 

_ The end of his life began. _

Osamu hates how that line from the prophecy fits perfectly with Atsumu's state. 

"I will never forgive you if you give up, Atsumu. Never. I'll cross the Underworld to drag your ass back if you ever die on me. I swear it." 

He received no answer except for silence from the sleeping Hero. 

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

Atsumu finds himself in front of the three Fates, holding a thread that connects to his heart. It's his thread of life. 

He looks at them, wincing at how they look, thinking that these three old bats now hold his life in their hands by just cutting a cheap-looking thread. 

"You will be given a choice." One of them said. "Go back and live for a year, or go to Elysium."

"A year?" He asks. 

"The arrow you shot was your life." Atsumu needs no further explanation than that, he already knows the moment he looked at the arrow. It reflected the life he lived and it took. 

' _ A year, huh? _ ' He inwardly thinks to himself. What will he do in those years? Probably to find a way to go back to Ogygia. If he finds a way to go back there, then what? He will spend his remaining days on that island only to die and leave Omi behind again. Wouldn't that have been the worst? 

"You have regrets." 

"I do. All mortals do." He answers.

"For your heroic deeds, the gods and goddesses of Olympus shall grant you a wish." Their words gave Atsumu an idea.

"If I chose not to go back to the mortal realm, will they still grant my wish?" 

"Of course, they will." 

Osamu's not going to be happy if he hears what Atsumu is thinking right now but he doesn't care. 

"Cut the thread. I am not going back." 

"Then, you will be taken to Ely-"

"I am not going to Elysium either." He cuts them off. "I will choose a different path."  _ Even if it means the chances are slim. _

"What is it that you will choose?" 

"Reincarnation." 

It surprised the Fates that he chose this path. No Hero will want to be reincarnated if they can choose the life the Elysium can offer - a life filled with no worries, no dangerous quests, a peaceful life. 

"Before you cut the thread, I'd like to speak with the gods and goddesses of Olympus. There's something I'd like to wish." 

The Fates nodded at his request, taking him to Olympus in a blink of an eye. It must be easier given he's nothing but a soul, floating in the air, with no physical body. 

Atsumu trembles before the 12 Olympians sitting on their throne, looking down at him with different emotions in their eyes. 

Apollo, his father, is looking at him worriedly yet there's a hint of proudness in his eyes, proud that his son paved the way for the demigods to win. 

Aphrodite's eyes scared him. She looks at him as if he's a vermin. Atsumu remembers that time when he told Omi that he's more beautiful than Aphrodite. It must be why the goddess of love and beauty is looking at him with contempt. It scares him, yes, but does he regret it? No. He will repeat the same lines over and over again - but not in front of her, not when what he's about to wish may not be granted. 

He bows to the 12 Olympians, first to Zeus, then to his father, Apollo.

"Speak your wish, son of Apollo." The lord of the skies said, waiting for him to speak.

"Will you promise to grant it, whatever it is?" 

"You dare doubt us?" Aphrodite asks, eyes changing from one color to another. Her charmspeak almost worked on Atsumu especially when he looked at her beautiful eyes. 

He was about to say 'No' when he saw her eyes turned black from blue, then, he remembers why he's here, why he wants to ensure that his wish will be granted. 

Seeing Aphrodite's dark eyes made him remember the titan that is alone on the island of Ogygia. The titan cursed to stay in a Paradise. 

"I want your word, a promise that you will grant my wish." Atsumu looks at Zeus, ignoring Aphrodite. 

"Fine! You have my word." 

"Will you swear on it in front of the Fates?" Zeus is about to lose his composure from the demigod's question but Poseidon and Apollo reminded him that had it not been for his actions, they would have been defeated, dethroned.

"Fine, I will! Now, state your wish, son of Apollo." This is what Atsumu needs to hear. He smirks to himself, satisfied. 

"Free him." His words confused the gods and goddesses. "Free Kiyoomi from the curse." 

"That is out of the question! He's a titan and we just barely won a war against their kind. Having another titan - "

"The lord of the skies gave his word, swore on it in front of the Fates. Are you suggesting to go back on that promise?" Atsumu is shaking now after interrupting Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. It's enough that Aphrodite is holding a grudge against him for stating a blasphemous claim, now, here he is, challenging Athena. 

"Brilliant of you to use that against us. Do you know how powerful that titan is?" 

"No, I don't."

"Then why - "

"My wish remains the same." Another interruption that earned another glare from the goddess. 

"A question, son of Apollo." Poseidon raises his voice, getting Atsumu's attention. "Why do you want to free him?" 

Indeed, why. Thinking back, Kiyoomi did not ask him to help break the curse. All the titan did was to spite him, frown, nag at him. They always bicker at petty little things, insulting one another in their free time, making fun of each other. 

So, why? Why is Atsumu willing to put himself in the gods and goddesses' bad sides just for him? 

Atsumu finds himself in deep thoughts as he ponders on the question. Maybe because of what he feels for him. An unknown feeling he has not felt with anyone else, a sense of comfort when they're together. Maybe it's because of pride, refusing to give up fulfilling his promise. 

Whatever the real reason is, he knows this is what he wants. This is what he wants to happen - for Omi to be free. 

Atsumu may never go back to that island, but at least, he will find comfort in himself that Kiyoomi will be set free, never to be left behind again. 

"I just want to." He answers Poseidon with sincerity that he didn't know existed in himself, only Kiyoomi made him do things that he never thought he would. 

The Olympians are silent, contemplating this decision. Zeus gave his word, swore on it but what's at stake is a possible risk, the risk of another titan free to go against them at any given time. No one wants that, not Zeus who sits comfortably on his throne. 

More than the safety of being the King of all gods and goddesses, he cares about his pride, his reputation. What will others say when he turns his back against his word? They will laugh at him behind his back. Just the thought of that makes him furious.

"Very well! We will free him but under certain conditions." 

Atsumu didn't take this into account. 

"W-What conditions?" 

"He will only be free if he will forsake his immortality."

"Huh?"

"I will not be negotiating any further than this. He can leave the island but, once he leaves, he will no longer be immortal." 

Atsumu thinks again. Will Kiyoomi be okay with this? What will he choose?

Should Kiyoomi decides to leave, Atsumu will no longer be there. There's no telling when he will be reincarnated, and even if he did, it's almost impossible for the two to meet again. 

Undecided, he looks at the Fates, at the thread on their hands before looking back at Zeus to say:

"I understand."

"We will send Hermes to Ogygia tomorrow." 

Atsumu bows before Zeus, thanking him for granting his wish. As the Olympians started to leave, his father approached him. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Maybe?" Atsumu honestly does not know if what he's doing is the right thing. His mind is full of doubts but just the thought of Kiyoomi being free from the curse, it makes him feel a little better. 

Should he live as a mortal, Atsumu hopes that Kiyoomi will use the terms he taught him. Hopefully, he will. Maybe he will also use the jokes Atsumu told him. 

"Lord Hermes." Atsumu approaches the messenger of the gods. "I'd like to send a message to him when you go tomorrow." 

"Sure! That's no problem!" Atsumu asks him for a pen and paper then writes something, folding it as soon as he's done before giving it to Hermes. 

The Fates approached him, telling him it is time. He looks at his father one more time before he said: "Tell Osamu I ate his pudding and blamed the Hermes kids for it." 

That made Apollo snort in response before his eyes turned sad as he watches his son walk with the Fates to face the path he chose. 

When the Fates asked him again if he's sure of this path, he answered bravely that he is. He'd rather take a chance of finding Omi again when he is reincarnated than spend time with him only to say goodbye again. 

A year is not enough for him and never will. Maybe in another life, they will meet again. He will leave it to fate. 

"Farewell, Miya Atsumu, son of Apollo." They said as they cut the thread. Atsumu closes his eyes and thinks of that place, of him before his consciousness fades away completely.

** ===XXX===XXX===XXX=== **

"What?" Kiyoomi asks, looking at the messenger of the gods asking if he's heard it right. 

Hermes only looked at Kiyoomi, sighing before he nods. 

"You're lying." He said, voice rising. 

"It is his last wish before he chose to be reincarnated. It was his wish granted to him for his Heroic deed during the war that made it possible for our side to win." 

"Heroic deed?" That almost made Kiyoomi laugh. Atsumu and the word heroic do not belong in one sentence. He's the least to sacrifice his life just like that. 

"It's probably because of the prophecy." 

"Prophecy?"

_ To lure you when you fall _

_ The child of the sun will crawl _

_ Into endless midnight under the sun _

_ The end of his life began _

_ Forged by a promise in Paradise _

_ Pledged with his sacrifice _

_ A promise in Paradise...  _ Kiyoomi's heart started beating faster. It couldn't be what he was thinking, could it? 

"Why choose reincarnation when he can go back to his life?"

"He only has one year left to live should he go decide to go back." Kiyoomi still cannot understand the meaning behind Atsumu's actions. If he wished to the Olympians to lift Kiyoomi's curse, why chose to be reincarnated?

"I don't understand." 

"I don't either, but perhaps you will find your answers in here." Hermes hands him a folded paper. Even without asking, he knows who sent this. 

Opening it, he almost wanted to scream at the writer for what he wrote. 

_Omi-Omi!!! I have a question._

_**Why are there gates surrounding cemeteries?** _

_Do you want the answer?_

_Because people are dying to get in! LOL._

_P.S. If you want to know what LOL means, it's 'Laughing Out Loud'._

_P.P.S Let's meet again, someday. Hopefully, we will. Maybe you will be less grumpy and a lot nicer to me._

_Yours,_

_Tsumu~_

Kiyoomi snorts at the silly letter and the silly joke. Only Atsumu can make a farewell letter ridiculous. Even in the letter, the blond-haired Hero can still be as annoying as ever making Kiyoomi fume for this absurdity. Yet, he finds himself sobbing as he looks at the stupid and poorly hand-written words. 

Words he left behind for him. 

"I'll leave you to decide. Just will the boat to appear, and it shall. Remember, should you leave the island, you are no longer immortal." Hermes warns but every word fell on deaf ears. Kiyoomi is far too absorbed in the letter in his hand. He didn't even notice when the god left. 

How many days has it been? How many weeks, months, years? Kiyoomi is not sure. He just sits there on the sand, staring at the boat that is waiting for him. 

There it is, his chance to be free, yet why does he still feel lonely? If he leaves the island, what will wait for him? Who? No one. 

He's not there, Atsumu is not there for him. 

"You're an idiot. Who needs your stupid jokes?" He mumbles to himself while looking at the letter in his hand. He's talking to the object as if he's talking to the writer. If he could grab Atsumu, he will just give him a piece of his mind, but he can't. Not when he's no longer there. 

Maybe he is there, somewhere, reincarnated. Kiyoomi is not sure. 

_ 'Let's meet again, someday. Hopefully, we will' _

How? How will they meet? 

"Stupid Atsumu! Stupid!" He cries again for who knows how many times now. 

He's angry at Atsumu's decision, angry at his stupidity, angry at this curse, at himself. No matter how much he wants to scream, to cry, there's nothing that can quench the pain he's feeling. The Heroes left him to fulfill their duties, to complete their adventure. Atsumu didn't. It was Kiyoomi who pushed him away. 

Now, he's gone.

Kiyoomi didn't think that the pain of knowing this is greater than the pain he felt when the Heroes of the past left him. No, there's nothing that can compare to the burden in his heart. 

A burden that slowly consumes his being, his life, his soul. 

What's the use of being free when you can't meet the person who broke the curse? If he's going to be free only to wander alone, longing for a person he may never meet, he'd rather stay here on this island, the island that holds all of their memories together. 

Kiyoomi closes his eyes, thinking of him again. He's lost his sense of time, his sense of touch, everything. He just closes his eyes to remember what he looked like, engraving it into his soul. He's afraid that if he opens his eyes, he will suddenly forget about Atsumu. 

Years passed, slowly, the titan's powers start to decline, his body slowly fades away with time... Until it did. 

He faded while thinking of him, of Atsumu...


	5. Epilogue

_Beep! Beep!_

A certain blond-haired man can't help but curse at the sudden sound of the car horn behind him. He got stuck because his car just decided to stop functioning in the middle of the road. 

"Fuck! Why am I so unlucky?!" He asks himself while looking at the time on his car dashboard, cursing again. The coach and the captain will definitely scold him again. He prays to all Greek gods and goddesses for his car to start working again, and it did thank goodness. 

It may be weird that he believes in them, but he just does. His teammates often tell him that he's weird for believing in them when they're just myths. Atsumu shrugs them off like he always does. 

He arrives at their training facility, a huge MSBY banner at the top. It's time for them to meet one of the newbies in their Pro-volleyball team. As the starting setter, he's kind of excited to meet new spikers, eager to know how he can use them in the game. 

He opens the door to the indoor volleyball court, hoping that Meian or the coach is not around, which is totally impossible, but he's still hoping they're not there. 

As soon as he opens it, he was startled to meet a tall curly-haired man, two moles at the top of his eyebrow, frowning at him. 

Seeing his dark eyes, Atsumu felt something in him. 

He knows this is the first time he's seen the man but why does it feel like they met before? Also, how can a man this beautiful exist in the first place?

"You look like an idiot staring at me." The other man says. 

"You look like an angel." 

Both frowned at the words Atsumu said as if they're feeling a sense of deja vu. It's as if they heard the same lines before. 

"Atsumu! You're late again!" 

"S-Sorry, Captain! My car got stuck and it didn't start immediately." 

"Whatever, get in here right now!" Atsumu walked past the curly-haired man, still frowning at the weird feeling he's getting from him. 

"Oh, you met Sakusa-san?" Shoyo, his orange-haired teammate cheerfully asks. 

"Sakusa?" Before Shoyo can answer, the coach shouted at them to line up so they can meet the newcomer in their team. 

"Sakusa Kiyoomi." That was such a short introduction coming from a newcomer. He doesn't say much, just bows at them. 

Most of them just brushed it off, welcoming the newcomer to their team and congratulating him for passing the tryouts. Everyone except Atsumu who's still in shock after hearing his name. 

"Kiyoomi... Omi..." He mumbles to himself. The name sounds so right in his lips. 

"Atsumu, get in here and welcome Sakusa!" Meian shouts at him again. Atsumu follows, approaching the beautiful man, smirking at him so he can hide the weird feeling he can't seem to get out of his heart.

"Welcome to the team, Omi!" 

The other man glares at Atsumu who remains unaffected by it. 

"You look like an obnoxious one. Ew." 

"AAH! So mean, Omi! We just met!" 

Waves of laughter followed after that, teasing Atsumu and patting Kiyoomi at the back for his guts in putting Atsumu into his place. 

Still, both can't shake off that weird feeling they have upon their first meeting, questioning what it could be. 

' _ What was that? _ '

Will they remember the life they used to share? Maybe they will, maybe they won't. 

But what matters is that they finally met, in a lifetime that Atsumu wished. This time, no one's going to be left behind. They will walk together on a path they chose, this time, it's Volleyball.


End file.
